Amour toujours
by Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un rêve. Enfin non, ça avait commencé bien avant cela, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire, actuellement. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Alors oui, je sais, je n'ai pas finis mes autres histoires, mais j'ai celle-là qui me trotte dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les autres. Donc j'ai décidé de l'exorciser et comme ça je pourrais écrire tranquillement.

Je vous précise que j'écris alors que je me goinfre de bonbons ce matin, alors oui, je suis shootée au sucre, non, c'est pas grave, juste pour les pauvres personnages qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

 **Important** Je ne prends en compte que la série Percy Jackson, pas les héros de l'Olympe. Surtout que j'ai pas encore lu le tome 5. Il va donc manquer un certain nombre de choses pour ceux qui les ont lu, mais je vous saurais gré de ne pas spoiler dans les commentaires, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas connaître la suite.

 **Disclamer :** Vous vous souvenez que je ne possède pas les mangas? Bah malheureusement, c'est pareil pour Percy Jackson. Enfin, malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux, hein!

 **Résumé :** Tout avait commencé par un rêve. Enfin non, ça avait commencé bien avant cela, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire, actuellement. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

/

 **Amour toujours**

 **Chapitre 1: Conscience et inconscience**

Je rêvais. Je le savais parce que je ne me sentais jamais aussi serein lorsque j'étais réveillé. J'étais au bord la mer. Long Island il me semble, peut-être même au Camp, mais ça m'était égal actuellement. Parce que j'attendais quelqu'un. C'était un de ces rêves que je faisais souvent depuis la fin de la guerre, où je rejoignais quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui il était, je savais juste que c'était un homme, et que je l'aimais.

Ouais, ça avait été difficile à admettre au début, mais j'étais tombé amoureux d'un homme. Je pense que je sais de qui il s'agit mais que je ne veux tout simplement pas me l'avouer. J'avais presque peur, parfois, qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais dans mes rêves, il était toujours présent.

Enfin, je voyais apparaître ses cheveux blonds. Il marchait vers moi de son pas sûr et je pensais que je pouvais tomber amoureux une deuxième fois. Il me souriait, de son sourire si lumineux que même le soleil en paraissait terne. Dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel dansait une note de bonheur. Moi aussi, j'étais heureux. Comment ne pas l'être? J'étais avec le dieu le plus formidable du monde.

Des coups secs me faisaient froncer les sourcils. On aurait dit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Puis la voix d'Annabeth retentit :

-Réveille-toi Cervelle d'Algue!

/

J'ouvris les yeux sur le plafond de mon bungalow à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés. Etrangement, ma vision était un peu brouillée. Le grincement de la porte me fit tourner la tête vers mon ex-petite amie. Je l'avais quitté en lui expliquant que je me pensais gay et que je ne pouvais pas être avec elle. Depuis, elle essaie surtout de découvrir qui m'a fait virer de bord, et je dois avouer que j'aimerais qu'elle le découvre. Encore une fois, les détails de mon rêve m'échappaient dès que j'ouvrais les paupières.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as fait un cauchemard?

-Quoi? Non, pourquoi?

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors?

-Je pleures pas…

Mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, je m'apercevais que si, je pleurais.

-C'est rien, je crois que je suis triste de me réveiller, c'est tout, expliquais-je.

-Percy, il faut vraiment que tu trouves cet homme, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, vivre dans ses rêves n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Mais je sais que je le connais, m'écriais-je. Je le sais, je sais de qui il s'agit mais je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir!

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore le temps pour cela, dit-elle avec sagesse.

-Mais quand, alors? Je ne sais même pas comment le trouver, soupirais-je.

-Oh fait, je n'étais pas venu juste pour te réveiller, s'exclama Annabeth. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, nos parents viennent à la Colonnie.

-Nos parents...parents?

-Je sais que tu as compris. Allez, un peu de nerfs!

Je me levais immédiatement, cherchant mes affaires du regard. Mais dans le capharnaüm de mon bungalow, je ne savais pas où chercher exactement.

-Si tu rangeais un peu, ça ne serait pas tant en bazard.

-Mais c'est comme ça, ça arrive tout seul parfois, puf, comme par magie. Je range et dans les minutes qui suivent, c'est de nouveau comme ça. Ce doit être une malédiction.

-Et si tu te dépêchais au lieu de dire n'importe quoi?

-Tu ne me crois pas?

-Pas du tout non.

Je fis mine d'être déprimé tout en commençant à me changer, seulement pour me prendre une chaussure dans la tête pour mon manque de pudeur. Mais bon, vu que j'étais devant Annabeth, ce n'était pas pareil, non? Je soupirais en enfilant mon t-shirt alors que la fille d'Athéna sortait. Je fus très rapidement prêt et enfilais mes chaussures, dont celle avec laquelle j'avais été sauvagement agressé. Je voulu sortir en courant, mais quelque chose me fit me retourner. Appuyé contre le mur à côté de ma porte, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, se trouvait mon père, Poséidon.

-Hey, bonjour papa, le saluais-je. Tu attends depuis longtemps?

-Seulement cinq minutes, Annabeth m'a prévenu que tu serais bientôt prêt. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Qu'as-tu encore fait à ta charmante petite amie, m'interrogea-t-il.

Je grimaçais. Je n'étais pas du tout pressé de lui annoncer que je l'avais quitté parce que j'étais gay. Il n'avait qu'un seul amant connu et il ne l'a pas gardé bien longtemps, en plus. Et même mieux, celui-ci était un parjure, comme son père! Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il allait réagir et encore moins comment le lui dire. Mais je n'étais pas un lâches, aussi je me lançais.

-En fait, papa, moi et Annabeth, on n'est plus ensemble, marmonnais-je.

-Pourquoi? Elle n'a pas l'air trop rancunière, je pense que quoi que tu aies fait, c'est réparable, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi penses-tu immédiatement que j'ai fait quelque chose? Ne réponds, je sais pourquoi. Non, en fait, on ne peut plus être ensemble, elle et moi.

-Et pourquoi? Vous aviez l'approbation de sa mère ainsi que la mienne, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-C'est que...je...suis...en quelque sorte...gay?

Pitoyable, j'étais pitoyable. Et mon père qui ne disait rien, se contentant de me regarder. Je voulais qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même hurler, ce serait bien, du moment qu'il _réagit_. Finalement, il soupira longuement et secoua la tête. Il eut un petit gloussement étrange qui m'intriga avant de me regarder de nouveau, toujours son sourire aux lèvres, bien que bien plus grand.

-Je ne pense pas que tu t'en sois rendu compte depuis bien longtemps, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous le savions depuis le début.

-Nous? Début? Attends, papa, de quoi tu parles?

-Triton t'expliquera. Ils sont ici pour te connaître réellement, et pas simplement te croiser dans le palais, que tu ne visite pas assez d'ailleurs, mon fils. Tu y es chez toi.

-Ta femme et ton fils ne semblent pas m'apprécier.

-Oh, Amphitrite m'en veut toujours un peu quand j'ai des enfants mortels, mais elle finit toujours par me pardonner et accepter ces enfants. Quant à Triton, il veut un jeune frère depuis longtemps, mais il s'inquiète de votre mortalité. Ils sont ici aujourd'hui, alors dépêche-toi.

-Tu...n'es pas fâché?

-Percy, est-ce que tu connais Pelops?

-Ben justement, selon la légende, il a pas été très réglo avec toi…

-Il a manqué à sa parole envers le mortel, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai aimé tout de même. Allez viens, tu es attendu.

/

Une fois au réfectoir où tous les dieux étaient installés avec leurs enfants, je vis à ma table ma belle-mère et son fils, qui nous attendaient en effet. Ils discutaient entre eux, mais jetaient des regards fréquents dans la direction d'où nous venions, mon père et moi. Ce fut Triton qui me vit le premier, et signala notre arrivée à sa mère. Tous deux me regardèrent arriver avec impatience. Ça me faisait vraiment étrange de les voir ainsi, la dernière fois, ils semblaient plutôt hostiles à ma présence dans le palais de mon père. Je m'installais avec prudence après avoir salué la dame et son fils.

-Allons Percy, nous savons que tu es loin d'être aussi discipliné en règle générale, rit doucement Amphitrite. Sois naturel, nous n'allons pas nous mettre en colère.

-Vraiment, demandais-je d'une d'une petite voix. Quoi que je dise, vous n'allez pas vous fâcher ou considérer que je suis une honte pour le sang de mon père?

-Percy, soupira le susnommé, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que nous le savions depuis le début. Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais?

-C'est que...je sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça.

-Je me doute. Vas-y, pose tes questions.

-Euh, d'accord. Déjà, papa à dit que vous saviez depuis le début, mais comment ça le début?

-Savoir quoi, demanda mon demi-frère.

-Triton, Percy parle de son homosexualité, indiqua mon père. Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure.

-Ah, je vois, reprit le prince des océans. Déjà, sache que tu es un prince de la mer, quoi qu'il advienne, tu seras toujours chez toi dans les océans. Et puis, si tu as des vues sur quelqu'un, je veux le savoir, pour m'assurer qu'il est digne de toi.

Alors là...Triton, grand frère surprotecteur, qui l'aurait pensé? Pas moi en tout cas, aussi me contentais-je hocher la tête en silence, bouche-bée.

-Percy, enchaîna sa mère, nous avons toujours su que tu préférais les hommes.

-Comment ça, dame Amphitrite? Pour moi, j'aimais les femmes, m'insurgeais-je. Je ne faisais pas semblant avec Annabeth!

-Oui, mais tu es jeune. Tu ne réalisais pas encore vers où allais tes amours, alors, ni quelle sorte d'amour t'animait pour la jeune fille. Maintenant, tu y vois plus clair dans ton coeur. Alors, est-ce qu'un beau jeune homme ton regard pour te faire ouvrir les yeux, demanda la dame d'une voix taquine.

Je ne pu m'en empêcher et piquais un fard monumental. Immédiatement, les regards de mon père et de mon frère devinrent orageux. Ils se redressèrent d'un air menaçant alors que la dame, au contraire, se penchait plus vers moi, confidente.

-Dis-moi tout, Percy, minauda-t-elle. Il est grand? Beau? Fort? Musclé?

-Tout ça à la fois, dame Amphitrite.

-Oh! Et quel âge a-t-il?

-Difficile à dire, je dirais trois ou quatre bons millénaires, dis-je d'un ton défaitiste.

-C'est un dieu? Percy, tu es amoureux d'un dieu, s'exclama ma belle-mère.

Rougissant de nouveau, je regardais furtivement autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu. Et c'est là que je croisais le regard bleu d'un dieu, assis un peu plus loin avec ses enfants. Un bleu étrangement très familier. Exactement le même que dans mes rêves. Et il était blond, aussi. En fait, il lui ressemblait traits pour traits. Et il s'appelait Apollon.

- _Di immortales_ , oui, gémis-je. Je l'aime, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Mais tant que je peux l'admirer en silence, je suis heureux, ma dame. Vraiment.

-Qui, exigea Poséidon, qui est-ce, fils?

-On va lui apprendre à te séduire de cette façon sans tenir ses engagements après, siffla Triton.

-Non, non, dis-je paniqué, il n'a rien fait! Il ne sait rien de mes sentiments, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, vraiment pas! Il a de toute façon une nette préférence pour les filles, il me semble, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

-Hummm, songea la déesse, je vais revenir sans les enquiquineurs royaux que voici, et on va parler, toi et moi. Je vais t'aider à te faire remarquer, promit-elle.

-Je suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment faisable.

-J'ai bien réussis à épouser le dieu que j'aimais, qui est un des Trois Grands, si l'as oublié, alors je ferait tomber dans tes filets le dieu de ton coeur!

Et alors que la journée passait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de petits regards en direction des apollons, et surtout de leur père. Il était vraiment l'incarnation du soleil, et j'avais envie de venir me couler dans ses bras, fermer les yeux et ne plus les rouvrir.

/

Les dieux étaient tous partis, à l'exception de Monsieur D. et nous étions réunis pour la veillée du soir. J'étais assis entre Grover et Annabeth, Will Solace juste devant moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment de me rapprocher de son père en étant proche de lui.

-Alors, fit curieusement Annabeth, de quoi vous parliez avec Dame Amphitrite? Tu passais ton temps à rougir.

-Ben hésitais-je, rougissant encore, on parlait de mes amours…

-Ah, tu t'es décidé à leur dire pour ton homosexualité, s'enquit Annabeth.

Je vis Will se redresser, bizarrement attentif pour un gars qui en avait marre de chanter toujours la même chose. Et quelques autre apollons pas loin surveillaient aussi la conversation. Vraiment louche, tout ça.

-Oui. Tu aurais cru, toi, que Triton et mon père étaient hyper protecteurs? Eh bah c'est le cas! Triton veut savoir sur qui j'ai des vues pour s'assurer qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, et quand Amphitrite m'a demandé si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait tué leur chaton! Je te jure! Je ne parle même pas de l'instant où ils ont compris que j'aimais un dieu et…

-Attends, attends, répète? Tu es amoureux d'un dieu mec, s'exclama Grover.

Encore une fois, je regardais autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu. Mais contrairement à ce midi où ce n'était pas le cas, là, beaucoup de monde écoutait la conversation, il semblerait!

-Dîtes, vous trouvez pas que les apollons ont l'air vachement intéressés par ce qu'on dit?

-Pas ce qu' _on_ dit, Percy, corrigea Annabeth, ce que _tu_ dis.

-J'ai entendu Apollon demander à ses enfants de te surveiller. Je pense qu'il vous a entendu et qu'il est curieux de savoir vers qui va ton coeur.

Will me jeta un regard d'excuse par dessus son épaule alors que je bafouillais lamentablement. Heureusement que je n'avais pas avoué son nom! La honte suprême sinon! Mon amour aurait su que je me languissais pour lui, je n'aurais plus jamais osé sortir de mon bungalow.

-Au pire, puisque tu sais qu'ils finiront par savoir de toutes façons et que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi, tu peux dire de qui il s'agit, non?

-Je vous le dirais, mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes, répondis-je.

-Annabeth a raison, Percy, déclara Will. On finira par le découvrir.

-Et ce jour-là, je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds dehors en sachant que ton père sera au courant du nom et certainement mort de rire.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. J'allais vraiment devoir surveiller chacun de mes gestes pour être certain de ne pas me trahir!

Plus tard dans la soirée, Annabeth me rejoignit dans mon bungalow. Elle s'installa sur mon lit en tailleurs et me fixa, attendant que je craque et lui révèle le nom de mon amour secret. Avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot, un flash de lumière nous obligea à détourner les yeux. Quand je pus de nouveau regarder, Amphitrite se tenait au milieu de ma chambre l'air bien curieuse. Je soupirais avec défaitisme.

-Bon, d'accord, m'inclinais-je. Je suis amoureux d'Apollon.

/

Et voilà, quelques bases pour mon histoires. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou courte, mais voilà, j'avais vraiment envie de la partager avec vous. Donc, bisous, bisous, et à bientôt.

Une review? Pour nourrir l'autatrice?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Alors oui, je sais, je n'ai pas finis mes autres histoires, mais j'ai celle-là qui me trotte dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les autres. Donc j'ai décidé de l'exorciser et comme ça je pourrais écrire tranquillement.

 **Important** Je ne prends pas en compte Que la série Percy Jackson, pas les héros de l'Olympe. Surtout que j'ai pas encore lu le tome 5. Il ya un certain nombre de choses pour ceux qui ont lu, mais je vous saurais gré de ne pas spoiler dans les commentaires, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas connaître la suite .

 **Disclamer:** Vous vous souvenez que je ne possède pas les mangas? Bah malheureusement, c'est pareil pour Percy Jackson. Enfin, malheureusement pour moi, hein!

 **Résumé:** Tout a commencé par un rêve. Enfin non, ça a commencé bien avant, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire, actuellement. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

 **Réponse aux avis:**

PerciaJ: Eh oui, j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'histoire où ils s'entendent bien, malheureusement, on en trouve jamais beaucoup. Du coup, il est venu cette idée, une fois, et vraiment, c'était une idée en l'air. Mais elle a fini par développer toute seule dans son coin au bout de mon esprit à côté de mon aversion pour les épinards et de mon amour du yaoi. Au final, je ne suis plus l'ignorant, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire cadeau.

Bref, je suis super contente qu'elle plaise, et je vais essayer de mettre à jour plus souvent. Pour les apollons, je ne dirais rien du tout, mais sache tout de même que tu es une petite maline, tu le sais ça? N'empêche, en l'écrivant, je me suis demandé ce que me ferais une belle-mère ou une belle-père plus jeune que moi, parce que certains des enfants d'Apollon sont plus vieux que Percy ... ça m un fait un peu bizarre, je dois l'admettre. Mais vu qu'il est à moitié dieux, ça ne doit pas leur poser problème.

Bisous, bisous, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre!

Oriane-sama: Sache tout d'abord que je kiffe ton pseudo, sérieux! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, ça manque vraiment d'histoires sur ce couple que je trouve pourtant génial! Mais à part, il manque un peu pour tout les couples, d'un autre côté ...

Tout ça pour dire que ça fait plaisir et que j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire sur ce chapitre.

BON! Mes agneaux, je te laisse ici, on se retrouve tout bas!

/

 **Amour toujours**

 **Chapitre 2: Offrande**

On aurait dit deux gamines hystériques, je vous jure! Dès que j'ai lâché son nom, mon bungalow est remplis par deux femmes gloussantes et ricanantes en train de ce qui était mieux pour lui. Au bout d'un moment, je perdis patience.

-Bon, c'est bon là, râlais-je, oui, c'est parfait, et c'est bien ça le problème. Comment pourrait-il être à moi, autrement que par curiosité pour ses potins?

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, on va t'aider pour ça, moi rassura ma belle-mère.

-Mais je suis mortel.

-Tu seras fait immortel si tu réussis à avoir Apollon. Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Après tout, Zeus a bien son échanson, et je sais que tu es au courant de qui il est. Héra doit être vert.

-En fait, elle préfère de loin que son mari mari trompe avec un homme, c'est moins grave avec une femme. On se sent moins blousées, tu vois? Toi, Annabeth Chase, tu as comme de la chance, ta mère ne trompe personne quand elle a des enfants. Tu ne risques pas la jalousie de la belle-mère ou du beau-père. Bon, déjà, on a commencé par ta façon de t'habiller.

-Comment ça? Je m'habille très bien, m'offusquais-je.

-Là n'est pas la question, temporisa Annabeth. Il faut que tu te mette en valeur, et avec ton physique de surfeur, crois-moi que ce n'est pas compliqué. Passe plus de temps torse nu, tu peux te le permettre à la colonie. Il ne pleut jamais et il ne fait jamais froid, profites-en!

-Exactement, renchérit dame Amphitrite. Passe aussi beaucoup de temps au soleil, Apollon sera obligé de te remarquer, il voit toujours tous ceux qui sont exposés sous ses rayons.

-Toujours? A chaque moment de la journée? Donc si, mettons, j'ai l'intention de…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. C'était une chose de penser à se baigner nu dans la petite crique isolée _innocemment_ , c'en était une autre de le dire à voix haute devant ma belle-mère et mon ex petite amie! Je rougis violemment alors qu'elles me regardaient avec curiosité.

-Oh toi, pour faire une telle tête, tu as pensé quelque chose d'intéressant, s'exclama la fille d'Athéna. Raconte, allez!

-C'est super gênant, marmonnais-je.

-Plus que nous te donnant des conseils?

-Ouais, plus.

-Tant mieux, renchérit dame Amphitrite. Et arrête tes dame Amphitrite, appelle-moi juste Amphitrite! Si c'est gênant, ça signifie que c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'il faut. Explique ce à quoi tu as pensé.

Leur air gourmand ne me mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise, actuellement.J'inspirais un grand coup et me jetais à l'eau -sans mauvais jeu de mot, merci bien. L'idée leur plu beaucoup, à en juger par les yeux brillants d'excitation qui me fixaient. Je préférerais affronter une armée des enfers armée jusqu'aux dents en ce moment!

/

Dès le lendemain, Annabeth bannit tous mes hauts, et c'est torse nu que je vint prendre mon petit déjeuner. En me voyant, les apollons me détaillèrent et s'entre-regardèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent? Will s'étrangla carrément en me fixant. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Des sifflements me firent monter le rouge aux joues et je me dépêchais de m'asseoir à ma table. Annabeth leva bien haut ses pouces dans ma direction, plus discrète tu meurs. Je secouais la tête et commençais à me servir. Pour une fois, je ne priais pas mon père, mais plutôt Aphrodite, de me filer un coup de main. Ça pouvait toujours être utile, non? Je remarquais que plusieurs enfants d'Apollon me regardaient et un certain chef de bungalow manquait à l'appel.

-Dis, Percy, tu veux venir avec nous, demanda Will d'un ton trop innocent pour être naturel. On va aller s'entraîner un peu.

-Euh, si tu veux. Mais si c'est au tir à l'arc, je suis pas très doué.

-On pourrait te donner des cours, non?

-Oui, si tu veux. Je finis de manger et je viens.

Il me fit un grand sourire et partit rejoindre ses frères et soeurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ce bungalow? Vu le regard calculateur d'Annabeth, elle avait bien une petite idée. Mais ça devenait franchement bizarre, ils m'observaient tout le temps! Bon d'accord, leur père leur avait demandé de découvrir qui j'aimais, mais tout de même! Ça devenait franchement gênant là! Et puis, j'allais finir par me trahir, à force d'être avec eux. Je devais vraiment prendre garde à chacun de mes gestes et à toutes mes paroles.

/

Mon cours de tir à l'arc se déroula bien, si l'on excepte le fait que j'étais vraiment nul. Vraiment, pour que l'un d'entre eux leur demande s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de demander à leur père...je me savais nul, mais pas non plus catastrophique, tout de même. Je soupirais alors que je repensais au fait que pour être en sécurité lorsque je tirais, plusieurs des jeunes se plaçaient entre moi et la cible. Si, j'étais une catastrophe ambulante avec un arc à la main. Les enfants de Poséidon n'avaient jamais été très doué pour cela. Et j'avais dû offensé un dieu archer, parce que j'étais le pire.

Après le repas du midi, je décidais d'aller m'étendre au bord de la plage, pour me chauffer au soleil de l'après-midi. J'étais si bien installé que je finis par m'endormir.

/

Dans mon rêve, Apollon était à mes côtés, me souriant doucement. Il me montrait une perle spéciale, qui ne se formait que dans certaines conditions, dont le fait que l'huître la produisant devait être en partie immergée et l'autre partie sous le soleil pendant plusieurs heures chaque jours. C'était une perle qui nous reliait. Et il m'en faisait cadeau sur un collier. Le cuir venait d'une de ses vaches sacrées qui était morte il y a peu. Un magnifique présent.

Il m'attacha le collier autour du cou et m'embrassa l'épaule. Puis il me poussa dans l'eau avec un petit rire. Nous chahutions dans les vagues jusqu'à ce que je me sente partir. Une voix m'appelait doucement, une voix que je connaissais. Mais je ne voulais pas partir d'ici, j'y était bien.

/

J'ouvris les yeux sur Triton qui me secouait un peu l'épaule. Il semblait un peu soucieux.

-Percy, ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller. Où as-tu eu ça?

-Ça quoi?

-Ça, répéta-t-il en me désignant la gorge.

Je la tâtais et sentit un cordon de cuire retenant une perle. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que le cuire était rouge et la perle translucide et semblant contenir les rayons du soleil en son sein. C'était le collier qu'Apollon m'avait offert dans mon rêve.

-Je pensais que c'était juste un rêve, murmurais-je.

-Percy?

-C'est un cadeau, Triton. Même si je ne pensais pas me réveiller avec, il s'agit d'un cadeau, que l'on m'a offert dans mon sommeil.

-Oui, les dieux font se genre de choses lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer eux-même. Qui te l'a donner.

-Une personne très spéciale, soufflais-je, rêveur.

Ainsi donc, Apollon m'avait réellement fait ce cadeau. Je ne savais pas si je devais être gêné ou à moitié hystérique comme une collégienne. Je choisis au final l'option euphorie et me laissais retomber sur le sable.

-Merci, dis-je vers le ciel. J'en prendrais grand soin. Au fait, Triton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as le droit de venir comme ça à la colonie?

-Plus ou moins, disons que notre oncle a accepté que nous puissions venir aussi souvent qu'on le souhaitait du moment qu'on interférait pas trop dans vos vies.

-C'est mieux que rien je suppose.

-Mais du coup, j'ai décidé de venir te voir, passer du temps avec toi.

Je lui souris, heureux qu'il veuille être avec moi. Je me sentais toujours si seul, dans mon bungalow, à observer les autres demi-dieux avec leurs frères et soeurs. Je n'osais jamais m'en plaindre, mais je regrettais vraiment l'époque où j'étais un indéterminé parfois. Le soir surtout, quand j'étais seul dans ma chambre, et que je pouvais entendre les rires des autres.

-Dis, Triton, tu crois que parfois, tu pourrais venir dans mon bungalow? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dérangeras personne, demandais-je.

Ma voix avait peut-être sonnée un peu plus amère que ce que je voulais, et mon frère me regarda d'un air insondable. Puis il soupira longuement.

-J'aimerais bien, Percy, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas m'absenter du royaume de cette façon aussi longtemps, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, dis-je avec déception. C'était juste une idée en l'air, n'y prête pas attention.

-Tu sais, si toi tu as envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi, moi j'ai envie d'un frère depuis des siècles, en fait, ça fait 1400 ans que j'en réclame un.

-Pourquoi papa et Amphitrite ne font pas un 2e enfant alors?

-Ils ne peuvent pas, tout simplement. Bien sûr que ma mère voudrait un autre enfant à elle, et pas seulement ceux de notre père, mais elle n'a pas pu. Je pense que c'est plus de la jalousie envers vos mère si elle est en colère à chaque fois.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est jalouse, son mari aime d'autres femmes.

-Non, je veux dire, bien sûr qu'elle est jalouse pour ça, mais elle est aussi jalouse du fait qu'elles lui aient donné d'autres fils et filles alors qu'elle ne le peut pas.

-Peut-être qu'elle le pourra un jour, qui sait?

-Tu es mignon, mais si en plusieurs millénaires elle n'a pas réussi, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle le puisse maintenant.

-Mais dans un siècle ou deux peut-être? Après tout, vous êtes immortels. Peut-être qu'il lui faut plus de temps avant d'enfanter à nouveau. Il me semble que notre tante n'a eu que peu d'enfants elle aussi, et elle fait partie des premiers dieux.

Il ne répondit pas mais sembla songeur un instant. Après cela il m'entraîna dans l'eau pour jouer un peu. C'est de bien meilleure humeur que je reparti vers le réfectoir, de l'eau plein les cheveux et un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aurais pu refuser d'être mouillé, mais le principe d'une bataille d'eau, c'est d'en ressortir aussi trempé que possible.

/

Durant tout le temps du repas ce soir-là, les apollons me dévisageaient. Ils avaient l'air assez choqués et étonnés. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Au final, ce fut encore Will qui fut envoyé pour obtenir des renseignements. Il s'assit tout simplement à côté de moi et me regarda un instant.

-Dis Percy, tu l'as trouvé où cette perle?

Ah oui, je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là! Ils devaient en connaître la signification tout comme moi et leur père, et je pense que tout le royaume de mon père le sait également. Ce qui amenait beaucoup de questions dans mon esprit, mais j'y réfléchirais quand je pourrais être tranquille, ce soir, après la veillée, pour l'instant il faut que je réponde quelque chose.

-C'est un cadeau, dis-je tranquillement l'air de rien. On me l'a offert cet après-midi.

-Et, hésita-t-il, qui te l'a offert.

-Tu ne vas jamais me croire, répliquais-je en observant ses réactions. Je me suis endormis sur la plage, et j'ai rêvé que ton père me l'offrait/ Quand je me suis réveillé, le collier était là, avec le cuire de sa vache sacrée et cette perle si spéciale et rare.

Il semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces d'exploser. Mais ses yeux pétillaient étrangement, et ce n'était pas le braseros proche de nous qui en était la cause. Non, je pense qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais je voulais juste cesser de réfléchir pour l'instant, pour ne pas me faire de fausses idées. Demain, je saurais mieux où je vais.

/

La veillée fut égale à toutes les autres que nous avions eu dans ce camp depuis que je le connais et que rien de spécial s'y produisait. Des chants, des pièces de théâtre...à un détail près cependant: presque tous les apollons étaient réunis au même endroit, soit près de moi et mes amis, et Will avait prit mon côté droit. Ils avaient tous des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Et quand on est tous partis nous coucher, ils m'ont tous salué et souhaité une bonne nuit. De plus en plus étrange. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus que de la curiosité dans la demande d'Apollon à ses enfants. Demain, j'allais tenter de les piéger.

/

Et voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, dîtes-le moi dans une revue. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dîtes-le moi aussi dans une revue. Et si vous n'avez pas envie de me laisser une critique, dîtes-moi dans une revue. Vous n'avez pas le choix, de toutes façons!

Bisous, bisous, je vous nems!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Alors oui, je sais, je n'ai pas finis mes autres histoires, mais j'ai celle-là qui me trotte dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les autres. Donc j'ai décidé de l'exorciser et comme ça je pourrais écrire tranquillement.

 **Important** Je ne prends en compte Que la série Percy Jackson, pas les héros de l'Olympe. Surtout que j'ai pas encore lu le tome 5. Il ya un certain nombre de choses pour ceux qui ont lu, mais je vous saurais gré de ne pas spoiler dans les commentaires, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas connaître la suite.

 **Disclamer:** Vous vous souvenez que je ne possède pas les mangas? Bah malheureusement, c'est pareil pour Percy Jackson. Enfin, malheureusement pour moi, hein!

 **Résumé:** Tout a commencé par un rêve. Enfin non, ça a commencé bien avant cela, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire, actuellement. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

Je m'excuse pour l'attente interminable dont vous avez souffert, mais j'ai des soucis avec internet chez moi et je ne peux donc pas écrire, alors vous poster les chapitres...mais j'écris quand même, autant que possible. C'est pourquoi je vous offre aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais de la soirée.

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ : Un Poséidon à plume XD j'ai l'image dans la tête maintenant! L'agence Double A, entremetteuses professionnelles, ça claque non? Non, j'ai pas abusé du coca, qu'est-ce que tu raconte! On ne bave pas sur le clavier (ou l'écran, ça dépend où tu es), ça l'abîme, puis Percy, il est pour Apollon. Et comment ça, ils sont pas discrets, les enfants d'Apollon? Je vois pas comment ils pourraient l'être plus XD. Et vu là où tu te trouve, je vois mal comment tu pourrais me faire quoi que ce soit, tes menaces ne servent à rien. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Pandadoudoucornu : ça c'est de l'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir. Désolée, j'ai un peu traîné dans l'écriture. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, je me préparais pour le Japan Tours Festival, j'y suis allée et après j'ai écris le chapitre. Bref, voilà le chapitre tant attendu.

/

 **Amour toujours**

 **Chapitre 3: Leçon particulière**

C'est avec un sourire tranquille que je suis allé prendre mon petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, heureusement que le temps ici était toujours clément. L'air entendu de mon ex petite amie alors que mes peut-être futurs beaux-fils et belles-filles me regardaient passer avec un air surpris me fit levers les yeux au ciel. Quoi, il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'y fassent, non? Et puis, au final, j'appréciais vraiment cette liberté que je pouvais me permettre. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui n'étais pas n'importe quel jour, plusieurs dieux revenaient voir leurs enfants. J'espérais juste que le mien viendrait aussi, et je ne savais pas si je parlais de mon père ou de l'élu de mon coeur. Par les dieux, je ressemblais à une adolescente devant son premier amour! Ce que j'étais presque, à la réflexion, puisque la seule chose de discutable dans ma phrase était le féminin.

Je grognais d'agacement face à mes réflexions complètement stupide et me servis à manger avant d'aller sacrifier une belle tartine à la confiture pour mon père. Je ne voulais pas non plus le négliger, j'aime mon père vous voyez.

-Merci beaucoup Percy, j'aime bien la mirabelle, dit la voix dudit père derrière moi.

Je sursautais et me retournais. En effet, les différents dieux étaient déjà là. Je souris à mon père et allais m'asseoir. Triton aussi était là.

-Salut papa, bonjour Triton. Amphitrite n'est pas là?

-Non, une histoire d'enquête sur le comportement de demi-dieux, rien d'inquiétant d'après elle, mais ça pourrait être un indice capital pour un projet qu'elle aurait en commun avec une fille d'Athéna. Vraiment, je ne comprends rien à son charabia parfois et je ne sais même pas si elle n'a pas dit ça juste pour se débarrasser de moi.

"Ou parce qu'elle savait que tu ne la croirais pas de toutes façons" pensais-je en rougissais.

Malheureusement, mon rougissement ne fut pas perdu pour tout le monde. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Apollon, que je surveillais discrètement (discrètement hein...il se rince l'oeil, plutôt) haussé les sourcils, se demandant sûrement de quoi on pouvait bien parler pour que je devienne d'une beau tomate très seyant. Quant à mon frère, mon adorable grand frère plus âgé de quelques siècles, il fronça les siens, au contraire.

-Quelque chose me dit que la fille d'Athéna en question s'appelle Annabeth et que les demi-dieux sont ceux de ton mystérieux amour secret. Je me trompe?

-Ben...dis-je alors que je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise sous les regards conjoint de ma famille. C'est possible, oui.

-Aujourd'hui, les dieux vont rencontrer également les enfants des autres dieux dans plusieurs activités, et un Capture-Etandard est prévu pour la fin de la journée, m'apprit mon frère. Les apollons et les athéna veulent se mettre avec toi, les hermès sont en concertation, tous les autres sont contre vous.

-M'étonne pas, fis-je, c'est quasiment la composition de mon premier jeu, et je l'ai gagné. Les apollon n'en faisaient pas partie à l'époque, mais je suis parfaitement d'accord pour qu'ils se joignent à nous s'ils le désirent.

/

Pourquoi moi? C'était la question qui me tournait en boucle dans la tête alors que nous faisions du tir à l'arc, les athéna, les apollons et moi. J'attirais l'attention de Will.

-S'il te plaît, essaie de me faire passer entre les mailles du filet, le suppliais-je. Je ne sais pas qui j'ai offensé, mais tu sais comment je suis avec un arc à la main.

-Malheureusement, fit-il d'un air peiné, c'est toi qu'il veut voir en priorité.

Je soupirais, regardant le sol avec désespoir et priant pour qu'un trou apparaisse et m'engloutisse. Bien entendu, cela n'arriva pas et Apollon m'appela.

-Euh...dis-je en m'approchant, je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû offensé un dieu archer, parce que je suis une véritable catastrophe ambulante comme archer. A tel point qu'il vaut se mettre devant la cible pour être en sécurité. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de me faire tirer.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui fit s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans mon estomac.

Je me retrouvais à acquiescer machinalement et rougis d'embarras quand presque tout le monde vint se mettre devant moi. Je soupirais avec défaitisme et encochais une flèche. Je tendis ensuite l'arc et sentis une présence derrière moi, chaleureuse et bienveillante. Deux mains vinrent rectifier ma position puis se posèrent sur mes hanches.

-Respire profondément et prends le temps de bien visé, murmura la voix du dieux à mon oreille. Prévois la trajectoire de ta flèche, Suis-la du regard avec qu'elle ne parte, fixe le point où elle va atterrir. Puis ensuite, inspire profondément, bloque ta respiration et relâche-la en même temps que ta flèche.

Je suivis ses conseils, bien que le joues rouges du fait de sa proximités. J'adressais une brève prière à tous les dieux archers que je connaissais, faisant glousser Apollon lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci, puis décochais la flèche. Celle-ci se planta dans l'arbre de Genièvre qui me foudroya du regard, l'arracha du bois et me la rapporta.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose je crois, grinça-t-elle.

-Désolé, marmonais-je.

-Je croyais que tu ne tirais plus à l'arc depuis des semaines?

-J'espérais encore, il faut croire.

-Ben arrête d'espérer, c'est dangereux pour tout le monde.

Mortifié, j'acquiesçais. Apollon n'avait toujours pas retiré ses mains, et son contact me rendais un peu confu.

-Là, oui, c'est une malédiction, même si je ne sais pas qui te l'a jeté, fit-il remarqué. J'ai légèrement orienté ta flèche pour qu'elle se dirige au moins vers la cible, mais elle a carrément refusé! Qui as-tu rendu furieux dernièrement?

-Ça ne date pas d'hier, vous savez, soupirais-je. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai environ douze ou treize ans. Et si je savais qui j'avais mis en colère, je serais déjà à genoux devant lui pour me faire pardonner.

Je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais nous avons ensuite conclu d'un commun accord qu'il était plus sage pour tout le monde que je ne touche plus à un arc tant que cette malédiction me poursuivrait. N'empêche, pourquoi avait-il orienté la flèche? Enfin bon, j'espère que la partie de ce soir se déroulera bien, au moins.

/

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu mes sushis d'amour et à bientôt ( je croise les doigts pour que mes soucis se règlent rapidement.

Bisous bisous mes p'tits poissons! Il est 00:23 quand je termine d'écrire le chapitre, dîtes-moi quelle heure il est pour vous en review, le prems peut me demander quelque chose que j'essairais de caser dans le prochain chapitre.

xoxo


	4. Annonce

Bien le bonjour!

Je sais, vous avez espéré un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée pour cette fausse joie. Néanmoins, cette annonce vous permet d'être-être-d'avoir la suite plus vite!

En effet, j'ai été obligé de changer de maison d'édition pour mon livre de voiture et de continuer à m'éditer. J'ai donc envoyé mon script à plusieurs maisons d'édition et ai reçu une réponse positive. Seulement, pour que cette réédition soit possible, il me faut avancer de la voiture pour l'édition et la publicité. J'ai donc créer un pot commun pour récolter les sous demandés.

www. lepotcommun. fr / pot / evsx1yvg

(retirer les espaces inutiles)

Maintenant, vous allez me demander plus rapidement. Eh bien tout simplement parce que je suis obligé de travailler pour gagner une misère (certes comme tout le monde) mais que donc je n'ai pas le temps ou pas la motivation pour écrire. Une fois mon livre publié, je gagne de l'argent grâce à lui et donc plus de temps pour moi donc pour écrire donc pour publier les chapitres tant attendus.

Oui, je sais, je vous demande assez grossièrement de l'argent. Vous avez le même devoir de faire un don. Sachez que le geste est très apprécié et m'aider à réaliser un rêve pour le moment en stand by.

Merci pour votre temps.

Angie


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour! Alors oui, je sais, je n'ai pas finis mes autres histoires, mais j'ai celle-là qui me trotte dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les autres. Donc j'ai décidé de l'exorciser et comme ça je pourrais écrire tranquillement.

 **Important** Je ne prends en compte Que la série Percy Jackson, pas les héros de l'Olympe. Surtout que j'ai pas encore lu le tome 5. Il ya un certain nombre de choses pour ceux qui ont lu, mais je vous saurais gré de ne pas spoiler dans les commentaires, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas connaître la suite.

 **Disclamer:** Vous vous souvenez que je ne possède pas les mangas? Bah malheureusement, c'est pareil pour Percy Jackson. Enfin, malheureusement pour moi, hein!

 **Résumé:** Tout a commencé par un rêve. Enfin non, ça a commencé bien avant cela, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire, actuellement. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

Hmmm...comment dire...sumimasen? C'est la faute du chat? Non, en vrai, syndrôme de la page blanche+internet qui coupe toutes les demi heures (très chiant ça, je peux vous l'assurer)+ordi dont le reformatage était obligatoire pour continuer est égale à un chapitre qui m'est un an à sortir. Internet va mieux, l'ordi est reformaté et j'ai enfin l'inspiration. Donc voilà, un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

MissXYZ : C'est vrai que tu as bonne mémoire...mais tu veux bien oublier pour les menaces? A genoux, à quatre pattes, il est pas difficile l'Apollon, tout lui convient XD. En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (malgré qu'il fasse mille degrés dans cet appert, sérieux!) alors j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier. Et oui, je suis en retard, je sais.

Guest : Oui, il s'est même très bien passé, tout comme celui de cette année. La Japan Expo...je veux y aller XO! Surtout avec l'annonce des anciens Voxmakers qui y seront. Mais bon, ce sera pas cette fois, encore une fois. Domage. J'espère que tu t'y es bien amusé(e) -je ne sais pas si tu es un il ou une elle, alors bon…- bref bonne lecture!

PiscesRain : Merci beaucoup! La suite a un peu tardé, je te le concède, j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu espoir X). Bonne lecture.

milie : Chez moi il est 12h36...plus d'un an après X). J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu espoir, je n'abandonne pas mes histoires, promis (sauf cas de forces majeures, tel une météorite par exemple). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture!

/

 **Amour toujours**

 **Chapitre 4: Captur-Etendard**

La partie de Captur-Etendard a commencé depuis moins de deux minutes et je suis déjà en mauvaise posture. Les Arès paraissent bien déterminés à me faire mordre la poussière, quel que soit le résultat du match. Je suis encore une fois assigné à la surveillance du périmètre et c'est mal partit. Sept contre moi. Je savais déjà qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas trop, quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant la guerre, mais là...n'était-ce pas un peu trop?

-Hmm...et si on discutait?

-On va parler de la façon dont tu vas avaler tes dents, Tête de Varech!

Un grondement se fit entendre. Je suppose que papa a pas trop apprécié la façon dont il m'a appelé. Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Mais moi, je peux pas faire savoir mon état d'esprit de façon aussi visible.

Les dieux ne participaient pas au Captur-Etendard. Evidemment, ce serait beaucoup trop facile sinon. Ils se contentaient de regarder, et sans doute commenter, nos faits et gestes.

D'un côté, la rancune personnelle des Arès contre moi était une bonne chose. Je me trouvais près d'un ruisseau et j'attirais une bonne partie de nos adversaires. Malheureusement, contrairement à la première fois, ils savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser atteindre l'eau. L'un d'eux a sorti une lance électrique et la planté dans la terre humide près de l'eau, me faisant grimacer. Il fallait que je la dégage de là, sinon, j'allais douiller grave!

Pendant que je tergiversai, trois autres se sont mis à mes tourner autour. Avec de la chance, j'allais réussir à en envoyer un sur la lance et ainsi pouvoir accéder à l'eau, parce que là, je le sentais vraiment mal!

Ils se sont jeter sur moi d'un seul coup. J'ai réussi à esquiver deux d'entre eux, mais le troisième m'a flanqué un sérieux coup dans les côtes. Ceux qui ne m'avaient pas touché repartaient déjà à l'attaque, et j'allais vite fatiguer. Au bout de trois quatre esquives, j'ai enfin pu donner un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un des gars qui me harcelaient pour le faire tomber sur cette fichue lance. Celle-ci a été projetée un peu plus loin et j'ai fait une roulade pour passer sous le bras tendu de la seule fille du trio. J'ai immédiatement senti le moment où j'entrais en contact avec mon élément favoris. Ça a été comme un coup de fouet dans tout mon corps et j'ai bondis sur mes pieds, plus alerte que jamais. Ils ont tous grogné en coeur.

-Faut le dégager de la flotte!

-Bah allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Je sais, c'était pas malin de ma part, mais que voulez-vous? L'océan est impulsif! J'ai érigé une bulle d'eau autour de moi, histoire de reprendre mon souffle tranquillement, puis j'ai projeté des pique aqueux sur tout le monde. Quatre ont réussit à m'esquiver, tous les autres se sont retrouver par terre, sonnés.

-Tu vas t'en tirer si facilement, Jackson!

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir à l'assault, j'ai remarqué plusieurs Apollon courir dans notre direction, suivit par des Athénas et, plus loin, toute une bande de demi-dieux qui leur filaient le train. Le ruisseau où je me trouvais étant la frontière entre les deux camps, il leur restaient cent mètres à peu près à parcourir. Et mes adversaires se retournaient déjà pour leur foncer dessus. Je les attaquais alors sans répis pendant que mes alliers parcouraient les derniers mètres, puis sautais de joie, oubliant pour le coup mon combat, lorsque les deux Apollons qui tenaient la bannière adverse ont traversé, transformant la couleur de celle-ci en doré estampillé d'un caducée.

L'une de celle qui étaient encore debout me donna un grand coup derrière les genoux, me faisant tomber à la renverse, heureusement toujours dans l'eau. Je grognais de douleur, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Chiron annonça la fin du jeu. Annabeth vint me donner un coup de main pour me relever alors que Will sautillait sur place à côté de nous.

-Ça va Percy?

-Oui, oui, Will, ne t'inquiète pas. Du moment que je suis pas gravement blessé, l'eau me soigne toujours.

-Ça doit être bien pratique ça.

-En attendant, allons rejoindre les autres.

Pendant que nous parlions, je surpris plusieurs regards noirs en direction de la fille qui m'avait frappé en dernier. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était pas très réglo, mais je n'ai rien au final, inutile de se battre pour si peu! Et nous avions gagné!

C'est euphorique que nous sommes sortit de la forêt, portant les deux apollons qui nous avaient rapporté l'étendard en triomphe. Ils la brandissaient bien haut, riant avec nous et chantant à tue-tête des chansons idiotes et qui sonnaient sûrement très faux. Nous avons rejoint notre public ainsi, le camps des vaincus traînant des pieds en arrière plan. Et je pouvais voir la fierté émaner non seulement d'Apollon, mais également de mon père, d'Amphitrite et de Triton. Oui, cette journée était vraiment une bonne journée.

Et mon sourire ne quittait décidément pas mes lèvres.

/

Soooooooooooooooooo! Quand avez-vous pensé? Pas trop déçu(e) de la longueur de l'attente? Dîtes-moi tout ça en commentaire!

Je tiens à préciser que mon chat est juste devant, en train de faire la flaque allègrement, et qu'il fait trois milles degrés ici. Imaginez un petit appartement avec quatre personnes y vivant sous les combles. Bref, je me plains, c'est vrai XD!

Bye bye, je vous nems mes petits sushis! xoxo


End file.
